The Talk
by Katie870
Summary: As much as she didn't want to she knew what they were. And one word explained it all. What happens when Henry's mother finds some particular items in his room.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is going to probably be a three shot unless you guys want more at the end. Im hoping that you guys like it. Please review and tell me what you think. Also thanks to frenchgirl1981 for the great idea.**

~.~

Regina looked out the kitchen window of her large white house. Emma's yellow bug drove down the long street, turning at the corner. Emma had picked Henry up after staying he night at his adoptive mothers house. _I can't believe how he can live in that small apartment with Emma and the two idiots _Regina though to herself. She chuckled at her name for Snow and her husband. However Regina had finally accepted that Henry had chosen to live with his birth family, but that didn't mean that she had to like it.

In the past two years Regina had really made a lot of effort to be good earning her the time she did get with Henry, who was now thirteen.

Even though things had gotten better she knew that things could never go back to the way they were before. The constant silence and empty house was a reminded of that. Of course Regina loved her peace and huge house but sometime especially after Henry would leave it felt empty.

She already missed Henry and he had only been gone a couple minutes. After deciding that thinking about it would only make her more lonely Regina decided to climb the stairs to Henrys room. Opening the door Regina was surprised to see the room was a complete mess. "only one day and look what he managed to do." Regina whispered to herself. Fighting the urge to magically clean the room. Regina decide it would be better not to. Starting with the dirty close on the floor Regina began to pick them up and thrown them in a basket. She always keep extra close for Henry in his room even though he technically no longer lived with her.

Finishing up Regina looked around the now clean room. Just before she left the room the former Queen remembered something. Recently there had been a parental awareness meeting about teens using drugs, at the town hall. She wouldn't have attended but being the mayor she had to. Regina knew that her son was a good kid but somehow this urge was greater than her one to us magic earlier. Slowly Regina began to search through her sons draws.

Once she was done she sighed thankful the she found nothing. However remembering something she immediately turned around and approached her sons bed. Bending down she lifted up the cover and looked underneath the bed. She had already looked there while picking up his room but there was somewhere else. Touching the bottom board of the bed Regina felt around for anything that maybe have been taped to the bottom.

As a teenager Regina used to keep a dairy under her bed, being the only place her mother didn't look. Suddenly Regina's have skimmed over something smooth. Finding the corner of it she grabbed it and ripped it of the bottom of the bed. Something fell to the floor and Regina slowly pulled it out from underneath the bed.

Gasping Regina looked at the top of three magazines binded by a rube band. As much as she didn't want to Regina knew what they were. And one word explaining it all 'Playboy'.

~.~

David and Emma sat in the police station eating lunch. The noise of their chewing was suddenly interrupted by the sound of clicking. The noise grew louder and David leaned back in his chair after realizing what it was. Emma confused looked up to see Regina rounding the corner.

"What do you want, Regina?" David asked the tone of his voice obvious that he wasn't happy to see her. Although Regina had patched things up with Mary Margret, Emma, and, Henry David still had his doubts that she had actually changed.

"I know how much you'd love my company but unfortunately I actually came to talk to Emma" Regina said bluntly turning to face the blond woman.

"Why am I not surprised" Emma mumbled to herself as she stood up.

David remained standing and glaring at Regina. When David didn't leave Regina spoke up clarifying herself "I was planning on talking to you alone" she added. Emma nodded and David left but not with out giving Regina a specious look on his way out.

"What's this about?" Emma asked half heartedly.

"Why don't you tell me?" Regina asked anger flaring in her voice as she threw the magazines on Emma's desk in front of her.

Emma looked at the magazines awkwardly and back up to Regina. Finally she responded saying "that's not really…my area of expertise."

"I found these under Henrys bed" Regina nearly yelled placing her hands on her hips.

Emma's eyes widened as she realized the extent of the situation. "are you sure they are his?" Emma asked after the shock set in.

"Well it was my sons bed I found them under" Regina responded looking at Emma like she was stupid.

After a minute of silence Emma spoke up and asked "where do you think he got them?"

"Why don't you tell me?" Regina responded harshly.

Emma stood up and nearly screamed "you think I gave him these!"

"I was merely suggesting that he had to have gotten them from someone, being as he isn't old enough to purchase them himself." Regina calmly put out.

"They were in your house. How do I know they weren't yours?" Emma exclaimed.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Ms. Swan but even if I was into that type of thing they defiantly would not be about women." Regina replied smirking.

Emma sat back down in her chair having stood up during all the excitement and rolled her eyes.

"I didn't come all the way down here to accuse you." Regina said.

Emma looked up from her seat and sarcastically said "really?"

"Think as you wish but your Henrys mother too, and I've accepted that. Which is why I told you before I confronted Henry."

"Thanks" Emma responded then asked "but, what are we going to do?"

"I have no idea" Regina answered.

~.~

**So tell me what you think and again I hope you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ok first I am so sorry I haven't updated the story. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and followed it means a lot. Also thanks again to frenchgirl1981 for the story idea.

I also know that before Henrys age,13, kids usually know what sex is. And since Henry isn't stupid your just going to have to see how I write it in. Sorry if there are any mistakes too, I edited it myself.

~.~

Henry sat on a stool in Granny's diner eating breakfast. In the past year he had grown a lot, sure he still wasn't as tall as David or even either of his mothers but he had made progress. He was a smart kid and he knew that he would starting to go through some changes soon. Henry never really talked to anyone about it besides the health class videos.

When he first watched the video a year before the teachers divided the boys and girls in his 6th grade both groups went into different rooms to watch a video. The boys would watch one about the boys and the girls about the girls. After they were finished they swapped videoed and learned about the other.

Up until that point in Henrys life he really hadn't though about girls really. However as he watched the video he started to think about them much more. Over the past year they had become much more attractive to him.

A week after his grade had watched the videos he went to a sleep over at one of his friends, Michael's, houses. When he arrived there it seamed like just another party. However if his mother had know what was going to happen later that night when she dropped him off Regina would have never let Henry near that boy again. The night consisted of pizza, movies, and a lot of video games. What Henry hadn't expected was that after Michaels parents were fast asleep he would pull a magazine.

In the dime light Henry couldn't even see the name of the magazine. The only clue to what it was was the look on each boys face as they passed it around the circle. Finally Henry, the last of the four boys, was handed it. On the cover there was a woman in a very suggestive pose. Her hair was blond and she was very tan. In large pink letters the magazines name was spelled out. "PlayBoy" Henry whispered reading the title in amazement. When he opened the first page a hug smile crossed his face and view of women changed forever.

After the boys looked through every page Henry asked Michael "Where did you get it?"

"Found it one of my dads boxes in the basement" Michael responded shrugging. All the boys nodded and stared at him in awe all wondering the same thing, how were they going to get there hands on more.

The most quite boy, Hunter, stood up and asked "do you have more?"

Michael grinned and responded "yeah." The other three boys faces raised but Michael added "but you have to pay."

Henry ending up spending all of his allowance and some of his money saved for just one magazine. He knew it was terribly over priced but the only other way to get one was to steal and he knew that way his moms would defiantly find out.

Spinning the straw around in his mug of hot coco Henry looked over to see Ruby bending over to pick something she had dropped on the floor. He watched her for a second but quickly diverted his eyes when she turned so she wouldn't catch him.

Letting his mind wonder to where it was before Henry though about his lack of guidance he had in certain areas of manhood. David had tried to talk to him about it but it had ended very awkwardly. Henry didn't want to talk to David about it again. However at the same time the though of talking with Emma about it was worse. And Regina well he was sure that wouldn't go over to well. This lead him back to the relief that he might be able to avoid the subject all together.

So when Regina and Emma came storming into the dinner from the sheriffs station across the street Henry was not prepared for what was to come.

~.~

Ok so I know that was pretty short but I liked how I left it off. Also the story might end up being more than three chapter now…I'll have to see. I hope I didn't make Henry sound like a pervert too. I'm a girl so I've never had those um…male issues…Anyways I hope you liked it and please review.


End file.
